In love with ANOTHER vampire
by BookWormDracosGirl13
Summary: Renee, Charlie, Phil and Angela's parents were slaughtered by Victoria and newborn vampires. Jacob and the pack were able to save Bella and Angela, Angela is a witch and helps Bella escape from La push after the pack orders Bella and Angela to live on the rez. They run to Mystic falls because Bella finds out some secrets of her own.
1. Isabella Swan

Come on Bells, all you have to is knock, that's it. i mean what's the worst that could happen? They turn me away? They pretend they never had a kid? Well if that would be the case, they wont be the only ones to not want me. Okay Bella, deep breath. I raise my hand and knock on the heavy looking old wooden door.

"just a minute please." a woman's voice shout's from the other side of the door. I hear her set something heavy down, then the locks turn. The woman is very pretty, with fair and unblemished skin like mine. She has hazel eyes, I have blue eyes (which are hidden behind my large glasses, also hiding the four stitches under my right eye.), we both have full, pouty, naturally red lip, we also both have a heart shaped face. She is short around 5'4, I'm 5'2 maybe even 5'3, either way everyone is alway taller than me. She has beautiful, long reddish auburn hair, styled in soft waves. All in all she is a very beautiful woman.

"Hello, I'm looking for M-"

"Elena? Why on earth are you not at school? Is this your way of acting out? Well, let me tell you something missy, you are grounded for two weeks. Geez, by the way you and Jeremy are acting, your making me become my worst nightmare: A parental figure." she says, coming to an end of her short rant.

"Um, I'm sorry but you must have me mistaken for someone else. My name is not Elena and I do not know an Elena. I'm sorry for intruding like this, but I'm looking for Miranda or Grayson Gilbert, I, Um was told the live here." I say with a bright smile.

"Um... What?" she asks, looking very confused.

"Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry, how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself. Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, I'm Miranda and Grayson's daughter, I just found out I was adopted." I say and she lefts out a sharp gasp. Well I guess she didn't expect that.

* * *

** Hey people so, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Okay I know this is a very short chapter, but if you guys think I should continue they will be much longer. Leave me reviews.**


	2. Why does someone else look like me!

**Sooooo, here is the second chapter, hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT: BOOKS OR T.V SHOW OR MOVIE.**

Continue :)

"Your... your..." The beautiful woman named Jenna starts to say but she trails off and continues stare at me with large hazel eyes. She turns and grabs a coffee mug and she pours some light purple looking tea in it then sets it in front of me.

"Thank you, Jenna. Um, what is this?" I ask, sniffing it, the smell kind of stung my nose, causing my to sneeze and move it away from my nose, which makes Jenna automatically tenses.

"Oh, just a organic healthy mixture of different kinds of herbs." she says quickly and I set the hot mug down so it can cool, and so I can get the sharpe smell away from my nose. "So Isabella, where are you from?" she asks taking a sip of her own hot tea.

"How, rude of me and please call me Bella or Bells, Isabella is a mouthful. Anyway, I was told I was born in Forks Washington, but obviously I was born here in Mystic Falls. So from Mystic Falls I moved to Forks and from Fork I moved to Phenix, then I move back to Forks and now here I am." I state shortly with a smile, even though all I want to do is cry. I miss Renee and Charlie, I even miss Phill.

"Um, okay, But why are you here? Where are you parents? Why did you decide to just drop everything and come here, without any notice for us? Why are you really here? What do you want from us? It's money you want isn't it?" The more she questions me the more I fell like I'm going to fall apart.

"N-no I don't want anything from you or anyone else." Well only to be loved. "I just want to meet my birth parents, thats all I want and then I'll be on my way. I'll be no bother." My eyes start water, I just want to find out what's happening to me, I'm changing into something other than human and I'm scared. But all Jenna does is stare at me. Momentarily forgetting about the burning sensation that the tea caused my nose, I pick up the mug and take a large gulp and swallow. I'm burning, my insides feel like its melting, I start choking. My hands automatically come to my throat as I try to breath.

"I knew it! Your not human, you a damned vampire." Jenna Screeches, running to her purse and pulls out a what looks like a very sharpe wooden stake and jams it into my chest barley missing my heart. But the stake goes downward and pierces my lung causing me to start choking on my blood as I let out a horrible scream. I stumble slowly towards the front door trying to get out of this god forsaken house. As I go to pull it open it's kick in and two guy rush thorough. I fall to the floor faintly, I can tell my heart will stop soon.

"Jenna what the hell did you do?" The guy with blue eyes asks pulling out the stake from my chest, but stops short when he takes a look at my face (still covered with glasses).

"Damon it's Katherine seeing as Elena is behind you." she says with a smile.

"Jenna this is a human girl, she not a vampire, Katherine is still locked in the tomb, she can get out because Elijah compelled her to stay there. You can not just go around staking people when you feel like it." The other guy with green eyes says, as Damon bites his wrist and brings it bloody to my mouth. I struggle against him at first, but then the blood starts to taste really, really good, so I close my eyes and bring my small hands to his arm so that I could keep it in place and I let out a small moan.

"There you go sweetheart." His rough voice says as he smooths out my hair. My eye snap open and he gasps. "What the fuc-. Stefan look at her eyes." the green eyed teen comes and peers at me, his face dissolves into shock.

"What the hell... Why the hell are her eyes glowing white? And why does someone else look like me?" I look to my left and see a girl that look just like me, except with brown eyes. I drop Damon arm and scream, then everything goes black.

**Hello loves, Please review because they make me happy and they encourage me to write :) **


	3. Innocent Girl?

**Quote for today: 'I'd like to put my axe on her face.' -Jonna The Hunger Games: Catching Fire.**

**"There you go sweetheart." His rough voice says as he smooths out my hair. My eye snap open and he gasps. "What the fuc-. Stefan look at her eyes." the green eyed teen comes and peers at me, his face dissolves into shock.**

**"What the hell... Why the hell are her eyes glowing white? And why does someone else look like me?" I look to my left and see a girl that look just like me, except with brown eyes. I drop Damon arm and scream, then everything goes black**.

**...**

"No, Elena, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be in here. She can wake up at any time, and we don't what she's capable of yet. Let's go eat to the Grill, Damon can take care of this girl, he can take care of himself if something happens." I hear a muffled voice that I think belongs to the green eyed teen boy. What was his name? Steven? No... Steve? No, that doesn't sound right. Oh, yes Stefan, I'm pretty confident it's Stefan... I think.

"Come on Stefan, I mean obviously that isn't Katherine, and this girl looks exactly like me. this is the second time that a look alike of me has shown up here. You can't possibly think that, that is just a coincidence. Maybe we should call Elijah, he has got to know something about a second doppelgänger born in the same generation. Right?" Elena asks quietly. I can feel eyes burning onto my small body

"No, defiantly NOT, do not involve Elijah in this. We already know Klaus got word that there is a Patrova Doppelgänger here in Mystic Falls and that he is already on his way. This girl is innocent and has nothing to do with this life. we do not need to drag her into this damn Original mess. We just have to keep her safe until my blood is out of her system and then I'll compel her to move half way around the world and away from any of the Mikaelsons'. Just go out and i'll handle this, i'll call you guys after she wakes up." Damon says, mmm the guy with the yummy blood and kind blue eyes. He's nice, and he hasn't tried to kill me. Suddenly I sit upright, taking in a sharp gasp, as if I couldn't breathe.

"Where am I? Why is it so dark? I-I can't breathe! I feel- I feel really closed in and so hot! Oh my god why is it so hot? Am I dead? That- that woman s-s-she stabbed me. Oh no, I AM dead! I went to hell, how do I tell Ang, she is going to flip out?!" I take a deep breath and look and the strangers, but my eyes land on the girl that looks like me and I automatically flinch back and try to move back as far as I can from her. She taller than me by two inches, long brown hair like mine, small facial features, small body part, full lips, slender neck, wide eyes, curvy body, all like mine, except for her eye color, brown, mine are blue, that is the height and the eyes are our only differences. "Why do you look like me?" I ask softly, a single tear sliding down my cheek, I go to wipe it only to hit my glasses. Well that explains why it's dark. I take my glasses off and bring my palms to my eyes and rub furiously, good thing I didn't have make-up on today. "You know what, I really don't want to know. I'm just going to go home, eat junk food and watch TMZ with my best friend, and forget all this crazy, weird stuff happened." I mutter, frankly really freaked out.

I hop off of the huge bed I'm sitting on, and I look up as a hand grabs my upper arm. It's Stefan, he let's out a shocked gasp and drops my arm.

"You're- you're eyes. They are blue. Why?" he questions.

"Um, I don't know. Why are you're eyes green? Why is you skin pale? I was born with blue eye okay. Now can I please go home, I've had too much drama to last me a month or two?" I ask heading towards the door.

"What's your name?" Elena asks, Damon watches closely.

"My name is Bella." My hands on the door knob.

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?" Damon finally talks.

"I was told my real parents live here. I wanted to meet them and see why they didn't want me." I turn the knob.

"Who are you're real parents?" Elena asks softly, looking sad for some reason.

"Grayson and Miranda Gilbert." I pull the door open only for a hand to shoot past my head and slam it shut again keeping me in the room with three people I don't know and one that looks like a copy of me. Why does life always fuck me?

**Well, what are you waiting for? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :) MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL. Now show me some love by reviewing. xoxo. Yeah, yeah, i know this is way short, don't worry the next chapter is long.**


	4. Oh My God!

Hello everyone, I love you all for your sweet reviews. remember reviews encourage me to write so please review.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES.

ENJOY :)

...

Previously on In Love With ANOTHER Vampire.

**"Who are you're real parents?" Elena asks softly, looking sad for some reason.**

**"Grayson and Miranda Gilbert." I pull the door open only for a hand to shoot past my head and slam it shut again keeping me in the room with three people I don't know and one that looks like a copy of me. Why does life always fuck me?**

* * *

**Bella POV**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

My breath catches as the slams against the door again. "Wh-what the hell do you from me? I already told you guys everything! Please just let me go home." I say facing Stefan, who has me trapped between him and the door. I can feel my heart rate go up as he just continues to glare at me, looking directly into my eyes.

"Who are you?" Stefan asks in a deep sexy hypnotic vocie. As I continue to look into his eyes, I watch as his pupils enlarge and shrink over and over again. I slightly flinch back from him, I feel a chill as his eyes seem to try to look through me. From the corner of my eye I can see Damon watching me from underneath his thick, dark lashes.

"I already told you who I am. Let me pass through please, my friend is worried." When he doesn't move and his facial expression doesn't change tears fill my eyes. I can't breath again, I feel closed in, like i'll never escape."Please let me go home." I choke out.

"Okay Stefan that's enough" Damon say coming closer, but Stefan doesn't back off.

"Why the hell are you HERE?" he demands, shouting at the end of his question. one of his hands leaves the door and wraps around my small neck as the tears finally fall from my eyes. Then he's gone, Elena is comforting me and Damon has Stefan pinned against the wall opposite of me. But their faces are like demons but in a way its very sexy. They have black and red veins pulsing under their eyes, the whites of their eye are deepred, like blood, and they have sharp extended teeth like fangs.

"I said that is ENOUGH Stefan! Jenna did enough damage to her, you will leave this girl alone from now on! Elena after I talk to her you can take her home. Now, you guy get out of my room and leave us alone." when he's done talking their faces are back to normal and Damon's voice was calm again and I start to think I imagined their faces like demons. But being around the supernatural all the time, I know better.

With a last glare from Stefan and a small smile from my copy, they leave the room and Damon and I are alone. It's quiet for about three minutes, Damon is just staring at my but not in a mean or angry way.

"I'm sorry for my brothers behavior. He's not usually like that, but your not the first person to come around looking like Elena. He's becoming stressed." He says walking to what looks like and alcohol cabinet. "Would you like a drink, I'm sure you could use one?" he asks looking up from under his eyelashes. I just shake my head. I do not need a repeat of earlier. I shiver at the thought of the burning and the stabbing. "Suit your self." he shrugs pouring his self a glass.

"Why did she try to stab me or s-stake me?" I ask in a small voice, standing stiffly.

"Well like I said, your not the only Elena look a like to walk through the front door of Mystic Falls. Now what are you?" he walks closer to me and I take a step back from him causing him to raise an eye brow. "I wont hurt you. I'm just curious." strangely I believe him. I take a deep breath and nod my head. "Good, now what are you?"

"I don't know what you mean." I know exactly what he means.

"Well, you are certainly not human, thats for sure..." he trails off in deep thought. I take this time to admire him. His hair is deep raven black, it looks soft, slightly falling in this eye. God his eyes a piercing bright blue like the ocean in Hawaii. His skin is pale and smooth, his nose is straight, his lips are full and perfect. He's tall, at least 6'3, and lean but slightly muscular. I bet he has a six pack too. My eyes trail back to his eyes from his chest and I see him looking back at me with a smirk and an eye brow lifted. I realized he had said something.

"What?" I ask and his smirk grows.

"I said do you like what you see?" my eyes grow wide and a blush creep to my cheeks.

"I don't know what your talking about." all of a sudden I let out a huge yawn and slap my hand over my mouth. "Oh my god, I'm sorry that was rude."

"Ha, its okay, you've had a long day. How about I have Elena take you home, and tomorrow we all meet at the grill around 1:30 for a late lunch on me? You can also bring your friend." he says tucking a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

"Okay, but can I ask a question?" I ask looking up at him, realizing how close we are, we both take a step back.

"Of course." he turn around and pours him self another drink.

"What are you?" I direct the same question back at him.

"How about we save that conversation for tomorrow, it's a long one. Now lets get you home Isabella." he says, which annoys me.

"Call me Bella, please." I roll my eyes causing him to laugh. He opens the door, I let out a huff and walk out of his room with my arms crossed over my chest, he fallows behind me still laughing. Elena and Stefan look over at us from the couch, Elena smile and Stefan looks curious, at least he isn't glaring at me any more. I still wasn't going near him.

"Elena, _Bella _is ready to go home now." Psh, I've been ready to go home for the past hour. "Remember Bella 1:30.

"I'll remember, we'll be there." I let Elena pull me to her smart car.

"So where are you staying?" My copy say, I just star at her. "Umm..." I realize I'm making her uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, this is just so weird. More weird than I'm used to. I live in the old Swan house, my adoptive dad used to live here with his mom. He just died and I'm the only Swan left, well I guess I'm not really a Swan but he left the house to me, saying this is where my real parents live. D-do we share the same parents?" I ask quietly as she drives over Wickery Bridge.

"Well you said your real parents are Miranda and Greyson Gilbert. Well my adoptive parents were Miranda and Greyson Gilbert and my real parents are Isabel Fleming and John Gilbert." she tells me giving me the information she has.

"How about we take a blood test? and I would still love to meet Miranda and Greyson." I see tears in her eyes. "Did I say some thing wrong? Oh, I offended you didn't I? I'm sorry Elena I didn't mean to-"

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong. It's just... Miranda and Greyson died, that bridge we just past is where our car drove into the water. My mom and dad died and I was the only surviver because Stefan saved me." she says as a tear fell from her eye.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Elena and I'm sorry I didn't know them, I'm sure they were great people." I say feeling a little sad that I didn't know them.

"Its okay, I just miss them. Well we're here." I look up at my huge house most of the light are on, meaning Angela is awake.

"Well do you want to meet my friend Angela?" I ask stepping out of the car.

"Yeah that would be great." she follows me up the porch, I open the door and walk in.

"Ang, there's someone I want you to meet come here." I shout out, then a few seconds later I hear her foot steps. I step in front of Elena as Angela comes in to view.

"Bella I was so worried about you. Where were you? Are you okay?" Ang say running her hand through her hair.

"I'm fine Ang, But I want you to meet Elena. Elena, this is Angela, Ang, this is Elena." I step out of Elena's way so that Ang could see her.

"Oh. My. God!"

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but I was on an unexpected vacation. Any way i hope you enjoyed. GIVE ME SOME FEED BACK. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. lol REVIEW.**


End file.
